A Sweet Surprise
by AlleyAutobot12
Summary: G1 Readee-Insert in the Human AU. Did a little sweet treat early for Valentine's Day, so for all you Jazz fan girls, this one's for you! R&R! Rated T for sexual stuff.


You were trotting on your way back to your house, sighing from the tiring day you had. You had to finish last-minute reports from Prime, and worse, the twins gave you nothing but trouble and mischief. You were totally grateful that Prowl had them taken care of, only hoping the punishment teaches them a lesson. Still walking, you rubbed your (e/c) and fixed up your (h/l) (h/c). Then, the thought of your boyfriend Jazz crossed your head as you smiled lightly, feeling better. You knew as soon as you walked through the door, he would give you the many hugs and kisses you craved for. You sometimes thought how you managed to get a sweet and sexy guy such as himself. You then reached the front steps of your porch, unlocking the door as you breathed in and out slowly, unlocking the door.

As you walked in, you came into a very uncomfortable silence, feeling a bit scared. "Jazz... Are you here?" You asked, calling for him as you walked past the kitchen and down the hall. The sudden scent of candles invaded your nose as you stopped, looking a bit curious. "Hello..." You called again before spotting a note near a cute pink baggie, picking both up. You inspected the note, knowing it was in Jazz's handwriting as you read it.

"(F/n),

I left you two sweet surprises for ya babe. The first is in the bag. Once you get your outfit on, come into our room for your second surprise.

You favorite man,  
Jazz."

You blushed at the thought of the surprises, heading to the bathroom anyways. You walked in, taking off your work clothes and taking out your hair tie as you looked into the bag, blushing bright red at the first surprise he left for you. They were a matching pair of blue panties and a bra as you giggled lightly, not protesting at the choice of color as you took off the undergarments and bra you were wearing during the day, walking out wearing the new outfit Jazz provided for you, making your way towards the room. You felt the coldness between your feet as you tired to ignore it, seeing rose petals on the floor below you as you followed the trail, noticing the door ajar. You place your hand on the cold metal which was the doorknob, and proceeded in slowly. "Jazz... Ya in here sweetie?" You ask, walking in more, seeing some light from the candles as you felt hands gently grab your waist. You blushed at this, a bit surprised as you turned around, seeing Jazz completely shirtless and only wearing boxers as you went full red from this surprise.

"Hey angel, I was wondering how long you would take." Jazz said to you, hugging you close to him as you smiled, snuggling close to him. "Sorry hun... Prime gave me some last minute reports and the twins were being asses as usual." You said, sighing lightly as he moved some hair from your eyes as you smiled, kissing him slowly as he kissed you back. "But... I'm much better now that I'm here with you." You said in a sweet whisper as he smiled back, picking you up with ease as he placed you on top of the bed, kissing your neck this time as you let out a gentle moan of pleasure. He started kissing lower and lower until he reached your stomach area, giving it a gentle lick as you giggled lightly, your hands gently massaging his soft black hair. "You enjoying yourself baby?" He asked you, seeing you nod as he smirked lightly, his finger wrapping up around the fabric of your panties as you watched him, looking surprised. "Hope your ready for more... Were gonna have one heck of a night." He told you in a gentle voice, slowly taking your panties off, then reached his hands up your back as he unclasped your bra, tossing that and the panties aside, observing your now naked body. "Baby... You look like a goddess..." Jazz said in surprise as he kissed your lips again, feeling your breasts squeeze against his body, enjoying the feeling of being close.

Jazz, after kissing you for so long, focused his attention to your chest, seeing your breasts slowly bouncing after they released themselves from his chest. He gently sucked on your left breast, licking your nipple as his hand massaged your right breast roughly, hearing your moans more as he suckled more roughly, biting your nipple and also being careful to not hurt you in the process. You were enjoying your surprise from him a lot as he switched positions, sucking on your right breast now and massaging your left as you groaned in pleasure now from this. After fifteen minutes of this, he lays you on the bed, smiling at you as you smiled back, blushing slyly as you let him observe you naked body. He brought a blanket under you, took his boxers off slowly, and let you enjoy the rest of your night together

It was almost two in the morning and you were exhausted from your fun night with Jazz. Your hair was messy from the "fun" you had not so long ago, and he had dosed off after, holding you in this arms. You smiled at him, wrapping your arms around him as you dosed off yourself, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep. You enjoyed your night he planned, and maybe next time, you'll plan something for him in return.


End file.
